


A Love Story

by Kauschi



Category: Popular (TV)
Genre: F/F, Femslash, Ficlet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-21
Updated: 2012-04-21
Packaged: 2017-11-04 02:00:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/388424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kauschi/pseuds/Kauschi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is basically ONE fic, made out of 50 prompts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Love Story

03\. Numb  
Life sucked.  
Sam could see that her Mom’s mouth was moving, but she didn’t hear a thing. Right after she said “we decided to move in together” Sam went totally numb.

22\. Agony  
She tried everything. She yelled, she screamed, she even threw a tantrum like a five year old… Nothing worked. Sam was sure she was going to die in agony.

21\. Oppression  
She was feeling oppressed by her Mom’s decision. She hated being a teenager with no power.

44\. Piggybank  
Drastic measures were in order now. With the hammer in her hand, Sam crossed the room. With pure determination on her face she pulled back the hammer…and slammed it down on her piggybank.

41\. Words  
Sam was lost for words. She looked at the broken pieces of her piggybank…52 cents...wth?

35\. Gone  
All Sam wanted was to leave. But with the 52 cents and the $120 in her bank account she wouldn’t get very far.

20\. Tomorrow  
Doomsday. That’s what Sam was calling the moving day from now on. Tomorrow was Doomsday.

45\. Shooting Star  
Sam was sitting outside her house. Her Mom was inside finishing up the packing, Sam could hear her move around. Suddenly a shooting star fell from the sky, quickly she made a wish.

26\. Hope  
This wish was her last hope. 

08\. Nostalgia  
Sam walked around the house feeling nostalgic. This has been her home for so many years, so many memories were connected with this place.

42\. Study  
She looked at the piano in the corner of the study.

05\. Melody  
Here she had been sitting with her Dad, listening to him play. The melody of his favorite piece clearly in her head.

24\. Protection  
Being with her Dad always made her feel protected.

27\. Preparation  
And now she had to prepare, not only to leave this place and all her memories behind, but also to live door to door with her worst enemy.

16\. Endless sorrow  
Sam didn’t sleep. She had been lying awake all night feeling nothing but endless sorrow.

14\. Daybreak  
She watched the sun come up.

36\. Clear skies  
The clear blue sky seemed to be mocking her. 

23\. Return  
When the car approached the Palace, all Sam wanted to do was to turn around and go back home.

31\. Hide  
Or at least hide in the car.

06\. Rules  
Her Mom wasn’t having any of it though. She came up with a new set of rules at breakfast. The first one was that there was no whining anymore.

18\. Wishing  
As Sam was getting out of the car, she was wishing that at least Brooke wasn’t going to be here to make her day even more miserable.

38\. Wired  
But as if Brooke somehow was wired to Sam’s thoughts, she opened the front door to greet them with a huge…frown.

25\. Boxes  
Sam sat on one of the moving boxes in her new room. She still couldn’t believe that she was actually going to live just one bathroom away from Brooke from now on.

39\. Insanity  
Sam’s been living in the palace for only a month now, but she was starting to worry that she was going to go insane. Being so close to Brooke all the time was definitely messing with her mind.

11\. Confusion  
Sam was confused. Brooke was her worst enemy…right? Living under one roof with her was supposed to be her worst nightmare…right?

30\. Underneath  
It was Sam’s third month at the palace and slowly she started to realize that underneath the shallow cheerleader Brooke was during the day, there was actually a nice, kind and intelligent person hiding.

10\. Stranger  
Sam didn’t even recognize herself anymore. How did that happen? When did that happen? She and Brooke went from enemies to becoming friends.

46\. Happy  
Sam was happy. Being friends with Brooke makes her happy.

04\. Broken wings  
She knows it sounds cheesy, but she feels like before she had broken wings and now she was finally able to fly again.

12\. Bitter  
She realized that before she was nothing but bitter.

29\. Lies  
Being with Brooke was so easy. Sam feels that for the first time in a long time she does not have to hide who she really is.

17\. Fireworks  
Six months had passed since Sam moved into the Palace. It was the 4th of July and the whole family was having a picnic in the park, watching the fireworks.  
Sam felt weird though. Something had changed. 

32\. Diary  
Sam kept a journal. She started it when her Mom had told her that they were moving into the Palace. Last night, in an attempt to understand what’s wrong, she re-read it.

47\. Blind  
Reading her journal only made her feel more confused though. She knew that there was something, but it seems like she just couldn’t see it.

43\. Punctual   
Dead on time at 7pm the fireworks started. But while everyone looked up in the sky, Sam was only looking at Brooke.

09\. Heartbeat  
She could feel her heart beating faster. The colors of the fireworks were reflecting on Brooks face and she was smiling happyly.

28\. Beautiful  
She was so beautiful. Brooke was so beautiful. Inside and out. 

33\. Unforeseen  
Sam’s heart stopped for a beat. She gasped. Her hand flew to her mouth. Oh.My.God. Sam had thought about a lot of things that might be the reason for her feeling weird, but this…she definitely had not seen this one coming.

15\. Audience  
Sam felt the heat in her face. She was probably bright red. Somehow it felt like everyone was watching her, waiting to see what would happen next.

40\. Foolish  
Sam felt foolish. She always thought of herself as clever and smart. How did she not realize what was happening with her?

48\. Panic  
Sam felt panic creeping up inside her. What now? What should she do now?

13\. Afterlife  
There was no way that Brooke would feel the same. Maybe in another life, yes, but not in this one.

34\. Conditional  
Sam’s thoughts were running wild. What if she told Brooke how she feels, would Brooke be able to either admit that she feels the same or not ban Sam from her life if she doesn’t?

37\. Heartache  
Sam suddenly felt incredibly sad. Funny how within 5 minutes she managed to realize that she was in love and have her heart broken.

49\. Understanding  
Sam felt someone watching her. She looked up and realized that Brooke was watching her. Smiling. They looked at each other for what felt like hours, when suddenly Brooke nodded. She pointed with her head to a not so crowded part of the park, insinuating that Sam should follow her.

50\. Confession  
Sam’s heart was beating a mile per minute. Brooke looked at her and smiled again.  
“I was wondering how long it would take for you to get it” Sam was confused. “I don’t understand”

01\. First Kiss  
Brooke didn’t answer. Instead she moved closer, slowly but surely eliminating every bit of space between them. Almost like in slow motion Brooke lightly pressed her lips on Sam’s.

19\. Happy birthday to you  
Sam felt giddy. Brooke had blindfolded her and was now guiding her through the Palace. Suddenly they stopped. “You can take it off now” Brooke said. Sam removed the scarf and was immediately greeted with a loud “Surprise” and then people singing happy birthday.

07\. Chocolate  
Sam was incredibly happy. This was probably the best birthday ever. Her family and all of her friends were there and her girlfriend had single-handedly baked her a huge chocolate cake. 

02\. Final  
Sam exhaled. That was it. She just finished her last final. High school was officially over now. As she walked down the halls of Kennedy High she thought about all that had happened in the last year. She still had to pinch herself sometimes, to make sure she was not dreaming. She and Brooke were officially a couple now. They worked up the courage to tell their parents and even though things had been awkward for a while, they eventually came around. They would spend the summer traveling through Europe and then both go to UCLA in the fall.   
Life was perfect.


End file.
